Just a HeartBreaker
by SexySachi-chii
Summary: Melody is the the nerd and Ikuto is the heart-breaker. But Melody isn't just a nerd, she's the famous Amu Hinamori. The most famous, actor, singer, and model. What happens when Ikuto is paired to be her tutor? What happens when Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi are suppose to do a love duet together? Read and find out. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Sachiko-_ Ok I know I'm working on 'His Family' but I just got a really good idea Shugo Chara one!**

**Ikuto-_ Is it good?**

**Amu-_Sounds like it...**

**Dia-_Are we humans in this?**

**Sachiko-_ Your... humans your Amu's cousins! :D**

**Ran-_ Really? :D :D :D**

**Miki-_ Don't get to excited!**

**Sachiko-_ YAYA DISCLAIMER AND HUG!**

**Yaya-_ Sachiko doesn't own Shugo Chara hug~**

_Amu 17_

_Yaya 16_

_Rima 17_

_Ami 10_

_Kukai 18_

_Utau 17_

_Ikuto 18_

_Nagihiko 17_

_Tadase 17_

_All chara's are 13_

**Amu~**

I looked at my mom with a blank expression while she continued stuff my wig on my head. "Mom, can you be a bit gentler?"

Mom smiled weakly and said, "Sorry, honey. But I don't want you to be late for your first day at school!"

I rolled my eyes. "Is Ami's disguise done?"

"Apperantly, your dad forgot her wig at grandma's house and now he's ashamed. So he-"

"Hid himself in the bathroom again?"

"Exacly," Mom sighed and I laughed. "We'll get him out... again evenually."

"Well, this time he made sure he brang in two bags of chips instead of one." Mom said and I rolled my eyes. "So Ami's not going to school?"

"Nope."

"Don't we have other wigs?" I asked.

"We do but Ami wants a wig just like yours. You know she wants to be just like you when she grows up." Mom smiled.

"I know, she took singing lessons, guirtar lessons, and even tried the drums!" I laughed at the memory of how Ami, dad and me was kicked out of the house because we were horrible.

"You didn't have to kick us out because Ami and I were to bad of drummers, Mom."

"You know mommy was talking to someone very important on the phone, dear." She said with a huff.

"That person was... who?"

"Nagihiko mother. She was offering you dance lessons."

I nodded, "I still can't beleive Nagi is Nade! He was just so girly and everything!"

"Well he was trying to do his best."

"And his best tricked me!"

"He's your best friend, dear. And you haven't seen him since he moved to Europe." Mom muttered as she brushed my wig.

"And he always will be. I talk to him on the phone some time to time, and he says he's coming back soon to visit and maybe even stay!" I exclaimed.

"That's good! Now, what is your fake name going to be..."

"Ummm... lets see," I rubbed my chin as if I a really smart person.

"Since your the transfer student from America, your name should be more of an english one."

"Melody?"

"That sounds perfect, sweety!"

I quickly put some glasses on and smiled at my mom.

* * *

**Ikuto**

I sat in the classroom with a bored expression on my face.

"IKUTO!"

"IKUTO-SAN!"

"IKUTO-KUN!"

I growled with annoyance and glanced at Kukai for help. But instead, I see him aruging with Utau.

"Kukai. Help."

The boy looked at me before sighing.

"Yo. Guys! Leave the man be." The girls shot him a nasty glare before yelling at him. "Hey hey hey! Leave him be! These two are MINE!"

My blonde sister was furious for all I can tell. 3 veins were already out and steam was pouring out of her head. "MINE! MINE! MINE!" She barked.

The girls quickly bowed their heads in apolige. "S-sorry Utau-sama!"

After the girls left, Utau and Kukai went back to aruging. Ever since they broke up, that's what they've been doing.

"What the hell happened to 'I only date boys I know'?!"

"KUKAI! I SAID IT WAS FAKE!"

"Fake my ASS! You two were sucking each others faces!"

"Have you ever heard of... what? Like... ACTING?"

"I've seen you act before and that was _not _acting!"

They aruged on and on and on.

"Good Morning Class!" We all turned to the teacher who stumbled in a clumsy way. "Today, we have a new student!"

"New student? Who is it Nikaidou-sempi?" I girl with pig-tails smiled brightly. "Hey Utau-chi, who do you think it is? Do you know them? Is it a boy or girl? I wonder if their famous like you... do you think-" the rambling girl was interuppted by Kukai, "Whoa! Slow down Yaya! If you talk like that, you might explode!"

Yaya shrunk down in her seat with fear in her eyes.

The class rambled on and on. My I twiched with annoyance and so has Nikaidou. I was about to stand up but the classroom does open revealing the new student.

She had long brown hair which was two braids and she wore thick glasses, nerdy glasses might I add. A gray jacket that went down to her waist and when she smiled it revealed her braces.

_'Great!' _I thought_, 'and here I was hoping it would be some hot chick.'_

The class was silent for a while and went from curious and excitment to whining and laughing. I noticed kukai wasn't laughing and was eyeing the girl up and down, Utau doing the same.

A small petite girl that was sitting behind me was smiling... Smiling.

Kukai turned to the girl and she nodded, still smiling.

The girl than turned to me, her smile disappeared. "What are you looking at?"

Nikaidou whisphered in the new girl's ear and she nodded sternly. She cleared her thoart and said her name shyly but no one heard. Her eye brow twiched and said it again. and again.

No use.

She calmly walked to the chalk board and scraped her nails onto it.

"Oi. Bakas!"

The class covered their ears in pain then turned to the new student in surprise. I felt myself go deaf for a moment since my ears are sensitive.

She put her hands on her hips coolly and eyed everyone in the class. "Everyone paying attention?"

They nodded and Kukai just chuckled.

I never knew nerds can have a cool & Spicy theme. Apperatly I was wrong.

"My name is Melody Souma. The transfer student from America."

* * *

**Sachiko._ How was it? Good? Awesome?**

**Ikuto._ Bad? Horrible?**

**Amu._ Eh... So am I a nerd or something?**

**Sachiko._ A horrible one. **

**Kukai._ Your my cousin?**

**Rima._ R&R or Die**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sachiko_~_ 6 reviews already :D In just a day :D**

**Ikuto_~_ Not a big accomlishment...**

**Sachiko_~_ -whacks head with a random chair-**

**Ikuto_~_ OWW! **

**Amu_~_ Deal with the pain!**

**Sachiko_~_ When I'm done with this, I'm going to break up with my boyfriend :D**

**Ikuto_~_ Why's that? **

**Sachiko_~_ I don't need any cheating bastard getting in my life!**

**Utau_~_ WAY TO GO! :D SACHIKO DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA :D**

* * *

**Amu~**

The class stared wide-eyed at me with surprise. I couldn't blame them though. Here I was, dressed as a frikin nerd, with a cool n spicy attitude. I searched around the room for help, knowing already Nikaidou-sempi had no idea what to do.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I voice interupted my train of thought and I was staring down into golden-eyes.

Rima.

She came to save me!

"Where did you get those glasses and those braces? Come on, and look how messy your hair is! If I ever get stuck sitting with you, I would probably have nerd-germs!"

Before she left to go back to her seat, she glanced dangously at Nikaidou. He nodded slightly, getting the message. Rima flipped her long, wavy, blonde hair with a 'hmp' and went back to her seat.

The class seemed to forget what I did just a little while ago and began chattering again. "Now Rima-chan, that's not nice. And I want everyone to be good friends with Melody-chan so please sit next to Rima.

I glanced a Rima who had a scronful look on her face and I flinched, even though I knew I was fake.

Once when class began, I got a note that was passed secretly to me by Rima. (_Rima_ **Amu)**

'You_ owe me big time Amu.'_

**'I know. Thanks!'**

_'I want the new series of "Bala-Balance" By monday.'_

**'And I need a hug when we get out of the hell-hole.'**

_'Deal'_

I blinked and looked around. Then I say him. I smiled widely, hiding it behind my text-book while I looked at my cousin.

He held up his hands into a peace sign making me giggle softly.

* * *

**Ikuto~**

Nikaidou announced a free period because I'm guessing something important came up. I sat in my seat, slightly confused with the new student. First, she came in all nerdy like, than cool and spicy or whatever, than back to her nerdy self.

I glanced out the window and sighed. The girl that was sitting behind me was smiling and grinning like an idiot, then harsh and mean, then back to smiley and giggles once Nikaidou decided to make them sit together...

Maybe they're both on their period today...

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and saw Utau and Kukai writing something on a blank sheet of paper.

Kukai laughed and Utau giggled, I've never seen them like that since they broke up.

"Kukai~ let me write something to her!"

The boy nodded and handed her the pencil and she began writing. Once she was done, she secretly folded the paper and stuffed it in her pocket. She looked around and haven't really noticed me staring at them.

My younger sister gave the note to Melody and the nerd smiled. She opened it and glared at Kukai who was looking at the window. Melody threw her note book at his head out of anger.

The boy rubbed his head and stuck out his tongue.

Melody rolled her eyes. She then caught my face and her eyes widened in surprise.

_She must have caught my handsomeness. _I thought blankly. But boy was I wrong, instead of fainting, she glared at me. I, of course, was caught off guard. She walked over to Kukai and whispered something in his ear.

He sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Am- Melody-chan, you have to be more careful!" Then he turned to me, "Ikuto, what's up?"

"Why are you talking to her?" I asked with a board expression.

"She's my sister." Kukai covered up smoothly.

I raised a brow, "Sister?"

"Sister." he repeated, "Look at the resemblance, brown hair, green eyes,-"

"Not the attitude." I muttered.

Kukai rolled his eyes. "You never told me you had a sister, let alone have pictures of her. I mean, you practically have pictures of all your family members _but_ Melody. What's up with that?"

"W-Well I don't l-like having m-my picture ta-taken..." Melody stuttered, her face bright red.

"Why? Don't look good in pictures?" I sneered, "Cause hate to break it to you but you don't look good in reality either."

Melody glared at me with pure hatred, "Well I'm _sooo sorry_ that I don't look pretty in pictures or in reality, your heiness." She pretended to bow. Kukai chuckled and said, "What about the attitude?"

The bell rang, meaning it was lunch time. The class headed out the door quickly while I slowly got up and waited, Kukai standing next to me. The nerd was already out the door along with Utau who chatted happily with her.

Rima and Yaya followed close behind them.

"I thought shorty hated the nerd..." I thought out-loud.

I could of sworn that I saw my best friends face twist in fear but disappeared quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well just think of it, Shorty was happy once she saw Melody. Then when she talked to her infront of the whole class, she was cold and mean. But when she heard that Melody is suppose to sit by her, she went back to being happy."

Kukai shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe it's their 'month' again."

I chuckled, "That's what I was thinking too."

They exited the classroom together in a comforable silence.

* * *

I sat down in my seat next by Utau who was busy giggling and laughing. "Who you texting?" I asked.

"No one."

I raised a brow and stole the phone out of her hands.

'Amu Hinamori'

Ignoring Utau's whines, I read the message out-loud:

_Well I'm staying here until my world tour starts which will happen next year hopefully. _

_Or maybe sooner :) Tadase-kun is together with Lulu-chan even though It makes me sad but I'll deal with it. _

_Ikuto, your brother, I don't know how to descibe him... I am so not in love with him. I perfer someone that I've known longer and didn't you say he's like the school player? I'll keep my eyes on him. ;) _

_I gotta go, if you see Rima, tell her to meet me at my house. Kukai already knows it so just ask him! _

_Love ya and see you soon~ _

_Amu ;D_

_p.s. yes I do have pictures of it. Come over and I'll hand them to you!_

The cafeteria went silent.

"AMU-CHAN IS BACK IN JAPAN!"

"GO FIND KUKAI! HE KNOWS WHERE AMU LIVES!"

"UTAU-SAMA! CAN I HAVE AMU-CHAN'S NUMBER?!"

It was a riot. I couldn't take it anymore. Utau grabbed my arm and we ran off outside and hid behind a tree.

"Baka!" She said in a whisper, "Don't read my messages out-loud! In fact, DON'T READ IT AT ALL!"

I nodded slowly and climbed up the tree. "Who's 'Amu Hinamori' anyways?"

"Huh? You don't remember Amu Hinamori? She's the one with the stylish pink hair, dazzling golden eyes... She's known for her modeling, Singing, acting, expectally her Cool & Spicy attitude!"

"Cool & Spicy? Didn't that nerd have that attitude this morning?" I asked with suspion.

"W-What? D-Don't be silly! She's j-just a h-huge fan! That's all!" The blonde said.

I narrowed my eyes, something wasn't right. "I have to go. I was told to go to Nikaido-sensei's office for something. I think it was tutoring or something like that..."

Utau nodded, "Alright, if you see Rima, then tell her that I need to talk to her about going over to Amu's house today!"

"Hn. Tell Amu that I'm going to her house as well. You told her I was a play-boy didn't you? And she's not in love with me? Well I'll make her fall in love with me if she likes it or not."

I smirked once I noticed Utau's pale look.

"Ja ne."

* * *

**Amu~**

I ate with Ami on the park bench. She had a green hat on with small tiny flowers, her light green dress matching. She refused to wear contacts, claiming they were uncomfortable so instead she wore sunglasses.

"Onee-chan! Can I have ice-cream Onee-chan?" I smiled at her sweet and innocent voice. "Alright then."

"What flavor?" I asked. "Chocolate, Onee-Chan, can I share with you?"

I nodded as Ami jumped in joy. "Ne, Onee-Chan, when do you have to get to school?"

"In 15 minuites." I told her, "I have to talk to Nikaido-sensei later soon so would you like to go half way to school with me?"

I turned to pay for the ice-cream then turned back to Ami. She looked as if she was about to explode with happiness, causing me to laugh.

**text message :D**

I handed Ami the ice cream. I looked around to see if anyone was starring at us and took off my glasses. I slowly removed my contacts and placed them in a small retainer (I don't have contacts so I don't know what you put it in...).

I blinked my eyes acouple times. "Man! I need to get new contacts!" I muttered. Ami handed my phone to see it was Utau who texted.

_Haha XD I never knew Kukai would actually do that! I mean, running around in heart-shaped boxes just because he lost a bet... I'm not going to live it down!_

_Do you have pictures of it?_

_How long are you staying here in Japan? We'll miss you when you leave again. How's Tadase and Lulu? _

_That guy that was watching you eariler was Ikuto, my brother. How would you descibe him? Your face was bright red when you were talking to him, do you love him? ;) If you do, then you better watch out, he's a player._

_Utau~ _

I blinked. Ikuto? I suddenly groaned. Ikuto!

He was the one that was staring at me with suspion. Why would I like some player? Utau doesn't even need to tell me if he's a player of not, it is written all over his face!

I quickly replied:

_Well I'm staying here until my world tour starts which will happen next year hopefully. _

_Or maybe sooner :) Tadase-kun is together with Lulu-chan even though It makes me sad but I'll deal with it. _

_Ikuto, your brother, I don't know how to descibe him... I am so not in love with him. I perfer someone that I've known longer and didn't you say he's like the school player? I'll keep my eyes on him. ;) _

_I gotta go, if you see Rima, tell her to meet me at my house. Kukai already knows it so just ask him! _

_Love ya and see you soon~ _

_Amu ;D_

_p.s. yes I do have pictures of it. Come over and I'll hand them to you!_

Ami held up the ice cream so I could have a lick. I playfully swiped it out Ami's hand and wiped a bit of ice-cream on her cheek.

I grinned as she took the ice-cream out of my hands and wiped some on me.

I leaned down next to her and squished my cheek to hers and took a picture.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Ami yelled with excitement.

I showed her the picture of us. We were both grinning into the camera.

I saved it as my screen saver and gave Ami a teasing look.

"I love you Onee-Chan!" Ami cried with pure happiness.

"I love you too Ami." I said, taking her hand and walked towards the school.

* * *

I waved good-bye to Ami and quickly put in my contacts. I blinked a couple of times, my left eye completely blurry while my right eye was aching.

"Ugh! It put it in to fast! I can hardly see!"

I moved my right hand around, my left holding my ice-cream.

I felt something smooth and soft, causing me to grin. "I never knew the walls were this soft!"

"Cause this isn't a wall."

I froze.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times but it was no use.

"Shit."

"I never knew a nerd could swear." The voice sounded again.

I tried to look natural but failed. I licked my ice-cream and shifted my arm out so I could some how feel a wall.

"W-Who is this?"

"Ikuto. What are you doing Melody?"

"Umm... I got lost on my way to Nikaido-sensei's office."

"So you went inside the boys bathroom to look if Nakaido's office was in here?"

My face flustered, "B-B-oys Bathroom?"

"Yes. Are you a pervert or something, Melody?" His voice got closer and closer until I could actually feel his breath.

"N-n-n-n-o I'm n-not! You the p-p-pervert s-s-o g-et away!" He wrapped his arm around my waist and breathed in my strawberry scented hair.

"No."

"Ikuto!" I protested but he ignored it.

"Your different." Was all he said before he let me go.

I blushed, "Of course I am! I'm not an average girl you can go to and date! I'm not a slut!"

I turned around, furious and walked out. Unaware of Ikuto following me, and forgotten how blind I was.

I ran into a door, a garbage can, and the wall.

"Damn it!" I cursed, "Note to self: Get new contacts."

* * *

**Ikuto~**

I followed the clueless girl around the school, smirking all the way. She had no idea where to go, or what she was doing. The thing that got me most curious is how she was running into a bunch of stuff like she was blind when she had her glasses on.

I walked closer to her to hear was she was mumbling about. Actually, I was right behind her. She ran into a garbage can and cursed, "Damn it! Note to self: Get new contacts."

I raised a brow, _Contacts?_

She's wearing glasses and Contacts?

I didn't know what came over me but I grabbed her arm and lead her to Nikaido-sensei's office. He was our home-room teacher and our vice-prinible.

Melody knocked on the door. "Come in! Come in!"

Her hands searched for the door nob but failed. "I'll open it."

I twisted the nob and Melody grunted her thanks.

"Now I wanted to talk to the both of you!"

"Why is that Nikaido-sensei?" Melody asked with cheery smile. Her ice-cream she had was finished but a bit of chocolate was smeered on the top of her nose.

"Now Melody-chan. You know how I told you that you were going to have to have a tutor once you enter the school?"

Now I knew where this was going, but the young girl appearently didn't. She tilted her head in confusion, "Yes..."

"W-well, the other tutors refused to tutor you. Utau offered, but her grades weren't good enough. Kukai, well, his schechlele was tight with soccor practice and Basketball and Baseball and..." Nikaido trailed off.

Melody's cheery smiled disappeared as she narrowed her eyes at him, though she could hardly see anything. "Then whose my tutor?" her voice was filled with hatred.

"Ikuto-kun. Since you've been getting into some trouble lately, I would like you to tutor A-Melody-Chan."

Melody's face paled as she muttered:

"Shit."

* * *

**Sachiko: I broke up with him. **

**Ikuto: Good. Good.**

**Amu: You alright?**

**Sachiko: No. No.**

**Utau: STAY STRONG SACHIKO! **

**Yaya and Ran: GO SACHIKO! **

**Miki: R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

_Sachiko-! I love muffins_

_Amu-! I say cupcakes. Muffins don't have frosting and it's just bigger_

_Ikuto-! Cakes are better._

_Ran-! Strawberry favored!_

_Miku-! Blueberry_

_Su-! I'll go make some! _

_Dia-! Banana for me~_

_Yoru-! Sachiko doesn't own anything nya~_

* * *

_Amu~_

I exited out of Nikaidou's office with pure anger. I mean, how the HELL am I suppose to keep my identity a freaking secret if I have such a perverted, stupid, player as my tutor?

I sighed, my eye sight was still a bit blurry so when I tried to exit out of the office, I pretty much ran into the door again.

"You can hang on to my arm you know. Besides, I don't think you should wear contacts and glasses at the same time." Ikuto said bluntly, no sign of worry in his voice.

"What makes you think I'm wearing contacts?" I asked innocently, but in my head, I was freaking out.

"You were mumbling something about getting new contacts when you bumped into that trash can earlier." The boy replied. I tried to think of an excuse quickly, "Oh t-that, w-w-well, umm... I lost my contacts a couple d-days ago! Yeah! And so I had to wear these o-old glasses. Hehe..." I laughed nervously, hoping he would buy it.

I felt his cold glare on my head causing me to shiver. apparently, he wasn't buying it. "Whose old glasses are these then?"

"M-mine of course!" I stuttered.

"When are you getting new contacts?" He asked. _Damn it! My first day at school and I'm already getting found out!" _I thought.

"Just take me to the girls restroom." I said miserably.

"Whatever."

I grabbed Ikuto's arm as he lead the way.

* * *

I sighed with relief when I finally took out my contacts.

I splashed water on my face and rubbed my eyes. I already knew no one was around me so it was alright.

I took out my extra pair of glasses that was a bit tinted so no one could see my eyes.

I walked out-side the bathroom with another relieved sigh.

Oh did I regret that.

"Ikuto-san~" A girl with red hair moaned out in pleasure, I on the other hand, scrunched my face up in disgust.

There, right in front of me, was my 'tutor' making out with some girl I bet he barely knows.

The girl looked at me with hateful green eyes. "What are_ you_ looking at?" she sneered.

I rolled my eyes behind my glasses, thankful that it was tinted, and walked to class. Knowing Ikuto would be late.

I went inside my math classroom and was slightly surprise to see Rima, Yaya, and Utau whispering to each other. Kukai was listening carefully behind Utau.

_'Make sure not to make any eye contact with them! Remember, you are a nerd! You don't belong with them!'_ I thought to myself as I took my seat in the back.

The bell rang and everyone rushed to their seats. I noticed the red-head from before walked in with hicks on her neck. Instead of hiding them, she gladly lowered her shirt so everyone could see.

'_Damn_ _slut.'_ I thought to myself.

The girl stared at me and took a seat in front of me. She placed a note and I raised a brow. **Saaya **_A__mu_

**You better stay away from Ikuto, Souma!**

_Ok_

**What do you mean 'ok'? **

_Retard, I said ok because I don't even want to stand next to the idiot._

**Ikuto-sama is not an idiot you bitch!**

_So you admit you're a retard?_

**No! Your going to pay for that Souma!**

_Sure_

**What the hell do you mean 'sure'?!**

I tapped her shoulder so she could turn around and look directly at me. I grabbed the not and ripped it loudly in half. The class turned to me and the teacher did as well.

I slowly mouthed the worlds only she could understand:

'Retard'

She glared at me and grabbed the neck of my shirt and lifted me up. Her face glaring into mine. I smirked inwardly.

* * *

_Saaya~_

I glared at the nerds face, "You WHORE!" I shouted, and for sure I saw her roll her golden eyes at me.

Wait, Golden?

"YAMABUKI-SAN! TAKE A SEAT THIS INSTANT!" The teacher yelled. I ignored her and continued to glare at the girl.

"YOU! CALLING ME A RETARDED! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM THE GREAT SAAYA YAMABUKI!" I screamed.

"S-S-Sorry! I d-d-didn't know!" I smirked and set her down in her seat. "Good!" I sneered at her.

The class turned their attention to the teacher and life continued on for them.

I then felt a hot breath on my ear causing me to freeze in fear, "I'm _so_ sorry that you a **retard**."

Melody snickered and leaned back in her seat while I stayed froze.

That nerds asking for it now.

* * *

_Amu~_

I sat in the middle of Rima and Yaya in Kukai's car. My disguise was finilly off, which ment my wig, glasses, even my clothing which was replaced with ones my style. Kukai was driving with Utau next to him.

We're all laughing and singing loudly in english. Everyone besides me and Kukai had trouble.

"Yaya thinks this song is weird but loves it!" Yaya exclaimed with pure happiness. Rolling my eyes, I said, "Yaya, you barly understand the lyrics."

She pouted and stuck out her tounge.

When we arrived at my house, we all rushed out.

"I'M HOME!" Ami rushed up to be with a grin on her have. "Onee-Chan!" I smiled and hugged my little sister.

"Oh? So nee-chan doesn't get a hug?" Kukai asked with a hurt expression. Ami immediately ran to my cousin with an even bigger grin. "Nee-Chan~ I love you and missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Kiddo. Now how was America?"

"It was AMAZING! Lulu-nee says hi and the prince says it too!"

I smiled as the two chatted. "Amu-chan? Are you home?" A voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Yea! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in the kitchen.

"Amu-chan, phone call." Mom whispered.

I nodded and took the phone, "Hello?"

"Is this Amu Hinamori?"

"Kairi?" I asked, my voice filled with surprise.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said.

I smiled, "It's been so long!"

"So it has. How's everyone doing?"

"My family is fine. I haven't seen you since I left Japan. Do you still talk to Yaya?" I asked.

"Eh. I call her and I take her out couple times..." I could feel the boy blush on the other end.

"So what's up with the sudden call?"

"Oh well you remember Yukari Sanjo, my sister?"

"Uh huh..."

"Well she's wondering if you would like to do a duet with her cleint, since you're back in Japan." He said.

"How does she know I live in Japan? I made sure nobody knew about it..."

"Huh? Oh! I don't really know about that. All she told me to do is to ask you."

I sighed, "Well since the secrets out, I guess I can do it."

"Awesome. If you see Yaya, tell her I want to meet her at the usal place," Kairi told me.

"Usal huh? How often do you see her?"

"U-umm... Well..." He sighed, "five times a week."

I smirked, "Don't forget to confess."

"I know, I'll do it- Hey wait!"

"Love you too Kairi! Bye!"

"Joker! Don't han-"

'Click.'

* * *

**Sachiko)(I add Kairi and Yukari~**

**Kairi)(Blush~**

**Su)(Poor Kairi...**

**Yaya)(YAYA'S GONNA HAVE A BOYFRIEND SOON~**

**Kairi)(Blush harder~**

**Yaya)(Then Yaya's going to hold Kairi's hand and hug him all the time~**

**Kairi)(Beet red~**

**Yaya)(AND KISS~~~**

**Kairi)(Faints-**

**Yaya)(...**

**Kukai)(R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sachiko:;._**

**_Ikuto:; What's wrong with you?_**

**_Amu:; Is it that boy?_**

**_Sachiko:; Maybe..._**

**_Yaya:; What did he do?_**

**_Sachiko:; He's spreading rumors that I cheated on him!_**

**_Kukai:; That's low_**

**_Sachiko:; No Kidding! Anyways, for the people that's wondering about what country I'm from, it is veitnam~ I was born in America but I grew up with the language. And for some exciting news for my family, my aunt JUST had her baby three days ago :D _**

**_Amu:; boy or girl?_**

**_Sachiko:; boy! His nickname for me is Neko since my dad couldn't pronounce his name very well! _**

**_Ikuto:; Amu~ me and you should have a baby -grins-_**

**_Amu:; KUKAI! DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!_**

**_Sachiko:; and a hug_**

**_Kukai:; Sachiko doesn't own Shugo Chara hugs_**

* * *

Amu~

_Shit! I'm going to be late!_ I thought as I ran to Kukai's car and jumped in. "Where are we going?" My cousin asked.

"Ikuto's place." I said casually as if it was the most normalest thing in the world. He raised a brow, "Why do you have to go there?"

"Well Nikaidou-sensi told me that Ikuto has to be my tutor until I'm caught up with the class." I explained with an annoyed voice, "Just until I get caught up and pass the test..."

"When is the next test?" He asked.

"In two months!" I groaned, "I'll be stuck with him for TWO months! What happens when I have to go to the studio for a really important but that damn idiot won't let me?"

Kukai chuckled, "Well he called me yesterday saying he has to do this duet with some damn, annoying girl that's about a year younger than him. So since he's doing a duet with that girl, you don't have to worry much about him!"

"Who's the girl?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. His manager was flustered when he told him and the only words he said was," He cleared his throat and mimicked the managers voice, "Ikuto-o, y-y-y-y-y-yo-u're g-g-on-a do-o a d-d-du-et w-w-it-h' then he fainted." (ikuto you're gonna do a duet with-)

I laughed, "The manager sounds like Kairi on the phone!"

* * *

**Ikuto~**

Kukai and Melody arrived at my house in less than 15 minutes after I called. It usally takes 5-10 minutes to get to my house.

I looked out the window to see Melody laughing her ass off about what her brother said. Curiously, I opened the window to hear what he said.

"So who the hell chose the name 'Melody' anyways?"

"Mama did! duh~"

"She couldn't think of a more catchier one? Like, John?"

"Are you a retard? That's a boy's name!"

"Sooo? Your point?"

Melody laughs cheerfully and hops out of the car in her usall get up. "Nee-chan, I'm thirsty. I demand a drink!"

"Man, do I have to get you use to that!"

"Ok fine! Onee-chan~ I can never forget that Halloween I spent with you~" Melody cooed with a small smirk.

"Damn it! You said you'll never call me that! It wasn't my fault Utau dared me to dress up in that damn dress!" I opened the door and sneaked my way behind Kukai.

Melody saw me but smirked her apporval.

"And what the HELLLLL- AHHH!"

Kukai turned to see me smirking down at him, "So? You we're a princess on Halloween?"

Kukai stared at me before stuttering, "S-S-S-HUT UP!"

Melody laughed brightly before turning her gaze to me, "Can we get started?"

I nodded, "Kukai, you staying or...?"

My best friend shook his head and mouthed, 'Utau' and I nodded. "Ok, just be here at one since I have a date tonight and tomorrow I have to meet that pop-star."

"Whose the poor girl this time?" He asked.

I smirked, "The ones with the double D's." I suddenly felt irritated when I felt a hard slap on my head, "What the hell?"

"I should be asking you that, you-you PERVERT!" Melody screamed. I sighed, "Just go inside, Kukai, I'll see you later."

Melody hugged the boy and huffed at me, "Get me a drink, I'm thirsty."

I rolled my eyes, "Who says you can tell me what to do just like that?"

She stared at me coldly, "Why are you such a _play-boy_?"

I choked on that, "W-What?"

"Exactly."

She walked away and I frowned.

I sat besides her and took out my note-book which, of course, were filled with notes.

"Do you have your note-books?"

"It's in Utau's room. She said that she needed my notes from yesterday because she said that she didn't have time to write that last few."

I nodded, "I'll get them."

A few minutes after I returned, the nerd was rubbing her eyes furiously as if there was something bugging her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

She froze, "N-Nothing Ikuto-sempi."

"Sempi?" I rose a brow, "Since when did you start calling me that?"

She looked at me through her tinted glasses, "Since now."

"Well stop it." I told her.

"No, it's disrespectful." She retorted.

"Whatever."

I sat close to her and gave her the notebooks and took out math book. "Do you have your Math book? Utau doesn't have her's since she left it at that baby's house."

She looked at me, "Baby?"

"Yea, that girl with the pig-tails and childish voice."

Melody giggled, causing me to hide my smile. Why the hell am I smiling just because she did some sort of giggle?

"That's Yaya, hard to believe but I've been her friend since kindergarten! She says that she wants to stay a baby forever. That's her dream." She smiled at me.

The thing that caught me off guard was, where was her braces?

"Well, anyways, I don't have my Math book since I don't get I until Monday. Do you have an extra?"

"No but we can share mine."

She glances at me then back to the book and sighs, "Alright then."

I place the book between us, "Read this page and if you don't understand anything, just ask me." Melody nodded and leans over the book, reading it slowly.

A couple minutes pass when she finially finishes. "Ikuto-sempi, I don't understand what it's saying over here. Can you explain it for me?"

I nodded and leaned towards her, taking in her sweet strawberry scent.

"I-It means you have to add on b-both sides." Did I just stutter?

"Ok, thanks."

Good, she didn't notice!

"Are you thirsty?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know... if I wasn't thirsty I wouldn't have asked you for water a couple minutes ago.

I rolled my eyes and got up.

"What do you want to drink, Mel?"

"What do you have?"

"Diet Coke, Pepsi, water, milk, and orange juice."

She grinned, "I'm in the mood for some Pepsi!"

"Do you want Diet?" I asked.

"What's up with the diet?"

I shrugged, "Utau."

"She's planning to lose weight again?" She asked.

"apparently she wants to lose at least 5 pounds this week." I told her.

Melody rolled her eyes, "She's not going to lose anything if she won't stop having those contests with Nee-Chan!"

"She still does that?"

"Yup."

I laughed, "I still can't believe they broke up."

"Oh, they'll get back together eventually." Melody gave a sly smile.

I walked down stairs with Melody in front of me, "You know, for a nerd you have a sexy butt."

She blushed 10 shades of red, "D-Don't look at my butt!"

I laughed as she slapped me and the back.

When we reached the refrigerator, I tossed her Pepsi while I simply took out some milk.

"I usually drink milk after a shower, it helps me relax." She told me.

I smirked, "Do you drink it naked or fully clothed? Because either way, your still flat-chested."

She finished her soda in less than 2 minutes and threw the can at me, "You're such a pervert!" I chuckled, "So I've heard." The brunette rolled her eyes at me and flopped on the couch in the Living Room.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"12:47 and your going home at 1:00. Since when were you Kukai's sister? I've been over his house a bunch of times but I've never seen you. Only his brothers."

The question caught her off guard and gave me a quick glance before saying, "Since I-I was b-born and I've moved out with my a-aunt."

I raised a brow, "Why?"

"Umm..." she was interrupted by the door bell and sighed with relief.

"I'll get it," I said, walking towards the door.

"Ikuto-koi~" It was the girl I had a date with, she was wearing a revealing dress with high-heels on.

"Come inside," I said with a smirk, "I thought I told you to come at 1, why so early?"

"I couldn't resist~" I grinned. "Just give me a second, then. Just head up my room."

She nodded and was half way up but was interrupted by Melody's voice.

"Ikuto-sempi! Who was at the door?"

I growled, _Damn it!_

"Ikuto-Koi, was that your date from last night? Because I would love to do a Three-some."

That's when Melody came in.

"Oh, umm... that's alright. He's just my tutor and I would never do _that_ with the damn pervert." She then turned to me with that furious glare, "I'll call Kukai to pick me up, I'm suppose to meet someone today at 6 so I might as well go home early."

She walked out of the house, slamming the door shut and I couldn't help but feel guilty. Shaking off the feeling, I gently pulled the slut into my room. "Ikuto-koi, are you okay?"

"I'm," I paused, "fine."

* * *

**Amu~**

I sighed with relief while I took off my disguise. _Damn that Ikuto. Ha! And I thought I would get along with him!_ I removed my wig and ran my fingers through my hair.

Amu-Chan! Are you done? Kairi is waiting with a boy you're suppose to do the duet with!"

"OK! I'm coming~"

I walked out of my room and stretched.

"Onee-chan! Kairi-kun is here!"

"I know Ami, just let me get my sunglasses."

My little sister nodded with a wide grin and runs into the Living Room.

"Onee-Chan's just getting her sunglasses then we will ALL go!" I heard Ami jump up and down excitedly.

"Ok, we did show up pretty early so I don't think she was fully ready." Kairi said with a polite tone.

"Well I am not okay with it. She's taking for ever, I don't want to wait all day." I froze, that voice...

"Onee-Chan, did you find it? I think it's on the dinning room table since me and Papa was playing model again!"

I laughed and walked into the Living room.

"Kairi!" I hugged him and smiled, "It's been so long! You know, Yaya talks about you alot~" I gave him a sly smile, "Where's your clent? I heard his voice just a while ago."

Kairi sighed and said, "He went to the bathroom because you were talking to long."

I gave him a small smile, "Sorry. I didn't know you were coming early, I was in my disguise."

"Oh no no-no! It was my fault. I should have called."

"Naw, it's fine." I suddenly felt two arms wrap itself around causing me to spin around. My golden eyes meeting beautiful mid-night blue eyes.

"Ikuto-sempi?" I breathed.

* * *

**Sachiko~)(Tired!**

**Rima~)(Why?**

**Sachiko~)(I stayed up all night reading a Gakuen Alice Fanfic on my phone!**

**Rima~)(Oh...**

**Nagi~)(When will I join the story?**

**Sachiko~)(Soon HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Rima~)(This is what happens she's tired.**

**Amu~)( R&R We need support!**

**Sachiko~)(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAAHA-**

**Rima~)( -slaps-**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sachiko!: Ok! I need reviews. It's like no one is paying much attention to this anymore! _**

**_Kukai!: Well some people are..._**

**_Sachiko!: I feel like I need to delete this story..._**

**_Yaya!: DON'T DELETE IT! _**

**_Sachiko!: HA! Lets face it, someone told me to delete it because I wasn't suppose to copy lyrics. (I didn't really copy or paste it, I had to find it on Youtube, type the lyrics, and then type it on this thing.)_**

**_Amu!: Well, you took the lyrics away right?_**

**_Sachiko!: Yes but this is suppose to be a song fic... kinda. There is supose to be alot of singing in it! So how am I suppose to do the duet now (~,~) I'm hopeless~_**

**_Miki!: Ms. Flame, if you are reading this, please tell Sachiko if she is still suppose to delete this story or continue writing this because she already took the lyrics off. _**

**_Sachiko!: I'm risking everything for this chapter! I don't own anything! (And the Chara's will come in the story soon.) _**

* * *

_Ikuto~!_

I sighed, "You know what? I'm going to the bathroom. This girl is taking too long!" Kairi nodded.

I stood up and started to look around for the bathroom but was interupted by a chilish voice. "HEY! Neko-boy! What are you doing?"

My eye twiched with annoyance. "I'm looking for the bathroom."

The small bruntete gave a small giggle, "Neko-boy, the bathroom is that way! You're heading to Onee-chan's room."

"Onee-chan?"

"Uh-huh! Amu Hinamori is my older sister!" She smiled gracefully causing me to look at the girl more carefully. "I have never seen your sister yet but I heard she was born with pink hair." I slightly tugged the bruntete's pigtail, "And you don't."

"Oh yeah Mr. Know-it-all? I have proof! Onee-chan just got done change so come on!"

She grabbed my belt that was hooked around my pants and started dragging me.

When we reached the living room, she quietly pushed me in and pointed at the pinkette before me.

She was talking to Kairi with an amused voice that sounded like an angel. Her hair was down to her shoulders and was in a small X-clip. I couldn't see her face but I could already tell she was a beauty.

Without knowing, I was unconiously walking towards her. The ten-year old just stood there with an amused smile.

"Oh no no-no! It was my fault. I should have called." I heard Kairi say.

"Naw, it's fine." She said but jumped slightly when I wrapped my arms around her.

The slightly panicked girl turned around and meet me eye to eye. Golden to Mid-night blue.

A familiar scent washed over me, the smell of straw-berry.

"Ikuto-sempi?" She breathed.

My eyes widen. Memories flashed to Melody. "W-What?" I asked, losing my grip on her.

She blinked out of her hazed state and soon, her eyes widened as well but with panick.

"O-Oh! I mean, Uh..." She looked around the room, avoiding my eyes.

"You called me Ikuto-sempi... why?"

The pinkette looked at me, then back a Kairi, "Um... I called you that out of respect! Haha! Yea! Umm..."

Raising my brow, I asked: "Shouldn't you call me Ikuto-san? Instead of Ikuto-sempi?" I suddenly smirked, "Or how about Ikuto-kun, or better yet, Ikuto-_koi_?" She blushed shades of red and looked away.

"Shut it neko-boy!" I blinked. The changed of attitude made me think of Melody again.

Clearing her thoart, she said, "Why don't we go to my sister's room to discuss this, is that okay with you?"

Kairi nodded in response but I blinked at her in confusion, "First of all, you have a sister? And second, why are we going into her room?"

"My sister is Ami Hinamori." She stated bluntly. Soon, the small girl I was talking to earilier appeared and stuck her tounge at me. "Told you so Neko-boy!~" She taunted teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, "You didn't answer my other question, pinky."

She glared at me, sending golden daggers at me, "My room is a bit messy."

"Don't you have maids for those kind of things?"

"We don't have maids in the family." She stated bluntly.

"Why not?"

"Because once I'm fully grown, my mother wants me and Ami to be independent, which means we don't ALWAYS rely on other people. So Ami and I have to take turns washing the dishes, clean the living room, hell we even have to clean the bathroom at times."

"What does you mom do?" I asked.

"When I was young, I had to rely on her for everything as well as my dad. But since I'm all grown up now, I do the chores while Ami helps. Are you done asking questions?"

The pinkette gave me a irratated look, "Only one more."

She sighed and rubbed her head, "What Tsukiyomi?"

"Why don't you clean your room now?"

"BECAUSE YOUR OVER AND I DON'T HAVE TIME!" She yelled, her face bright red, from anger.

"Ami! lets go before Neko-boy decides to ask more questions." Ami nodded and lead the way, cluching onto Amu arm.

The two sisters didn't really look alike at all. Amu had dazzling pink hair and Ami had brown hair, almost orange. The little sister was ful of energy and happyness but Amu had a 'Cool and Spicy' charater.

On our way there, a small bathroom door flew open and came out Tsumugu Hinamori. His short light blonde hair was spiky but on the ends were straight. He man looked tired and exhausted when he came out but when he say me, the expression changed to protectiveness.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS?" He yelled.

I sighed, "I'm here for the duet I'm doing with Amu."

"Papa's little sparrows are growing up!" The older man whined, "DON'T LEAVE PAPA!"

Ami grabbed he father's hand with teary eyes and cried, "Ami will never leave Papa ever again!"

Amu did a dramactic sigh and said to Kairi and I, "Ami's door has a sign that she made from the Guardians."

"She's in the Guardians?" Kairi asked.

"She was until we moved to America. But since we're back, the school is allowing her to be Joker again."

"Joker? Weren't you Joker before we all went to jr. high?" He asked.

The two talked joyfully while I rolled my eyes. I sneaked away to look around and wasn't really suprize that they didn't really notice me. When I came across a door with a red sign, I stopped to read it.

**'Good luck on your interview, Amu-chan! Remember to smile :)~' (Dia)**

**'GO GO AMU-CHAN! SHOW WHOSE BOSS! YAY YAY YAAAYYY!' (Ran)**

**'You can to it Amu-chan. Remember to show off mine and yours drawings. I got you new clothes at my house.' (Miki)**

**'I made cookies to celebrate, Amu! I'm proud of you~' (Suu)**

**'I'll be with you every step of the way, Amu!' (Utau)**

**'Me too, Amu. Remember who's your best friend here, Good luck.' (Rima)**

**'We'll be there for you Hinamori-san! Congratulations!' (Tadase)**

**'Congratz Amu-sempi! I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU!' (Rikka)**

**'Yaya is proud of Amu-chii! GOOD LUCK AMU-CHII!' (Yaya)**

**'Congratulation Amu-chan! We're all proud of you.' (Nagi)**

**'Once again, remember whose your best friend here Amu! Go away Girly-boy.' (Rima)**

**'Love you too Rima-chan... -_-' (Nagi)**

**'I'm proud of you! Remember to mention us, Hinamori! (Kukai)**

**'Don't worry Joker, my sister knows what she's doing... hopefully.' (Kairi)**

There were still a bunch more writing on it. I blinked,

Rima; Miget

Yaya; Baby

Nagihiko; The famous dancer

Kairi; Manager

Tadase; Model

Kukai; Best friend

Utau; SISTER!

I about to open the door until I heard a harsh voice behind me.

"I didn't I tell you not to go in my room?"

Shit.

* * *

_Sachiko;"Sorry I haven't been updating that much..._

_Ikuto;"Your not forgiven_

_Sachiko;"I'M SORRY! I HAVE SCHOOL AND LOTS OF SHIT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!_

_Rima;"I can't fucking sleep with you yelling -death glare-_

_Sachiko;"-in emo corner-_

_Rima;" R&R before I fucking kill Sachiko from anger_

_Nagi;"Harsh much?_

_Rima;" *.*_


End file.
